El chico de renta
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: ¿Que otra prueba quiere para saber que su hombre le ama?


Bueno, nuevamente por aqui dejando otra viñeta... espero tambien les guste...

Besos a mis hermanas... las extraño...

Disclaimer: Solo la historia es mia, lo demas es de Cowlip... yo solo lo tomo prestado para, ya saben, gozar un ratito...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**EL CHICO DE RENTA**

Le había estado dando vueltas al mismo pensamiento una y otra vez, su mente regresando a la imagen de los hermosos ojos avellana llenos de melancolía. Su corazón le había palpitado dolorosamente, sintiendo el dolor de Brian, una oleada de dolor propio luchando por salir de su cuerpo, dejándolo aturdido. Después de que el moreno se hubo ido del Dinner, los minutos se habían arrastrado lentamente uno tras otro, llenándolo de desasosiego. Cuando finalmente su turno había terminado, caminar por las calles le había resultado más atrayente que regresar al desangelado apartamento con Ethan.

Camino durante lo que parecieron horas, y tal vez así fueron porque en un instante el cielo se había oscurecido, las estrellas parpadeando tenuemente sobre la bóveda celeste, mirándolo desde tan lejos. Se detuvo de pronto, su mirada buscando a su alrededor, sintiéndose repentinamente desorientado. La fachada del edificio donde Brian vivía salto frente a sus ojos, la comprensión llenando su mente. No se detuvo a pensar demasiado cuando ya se encontraba traspasando el umbral, la puerta abierta gracias al par de lesbianas que vivían en el segundo piso. Apenas y les regreso el saludo, la mirada de extrañado reconocimiento en sus ojos.

Subió por las escaleras, cada paso haciéndose cada vez más pesado, pero su determinación no flaqueo ni un segundo. Solo quería verlo una vez más, solo saber que estaba bien, que seguía igual que siempre, porque si nada hubiera cambiado en realidad para Brian, entonces ese enorme sentimiento de culpa no tendría lugar y él podría finalmente dejarle ir, o simplemente tratar de hacerlo. Porque había tratado, claro que sí, una y otra vez, mientras besaba a Ethan, mientras éste lo abrazaba, mientras hacían el amor, mientras Ethan le decía que lo amaba, una y otra vez había tratado de responderle como el moreno quería, pero ni una sola vez había logrado hacerlo, porque en todo lo que podía pensar era en Brian, en los besos de Brian, en los brazos de Brian, en cómo se había sentido yacer a su lado, sintiéndolo en su interior, dejando su huella a fuego sobre su piel, escuchando el amor susurrado por su caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, inseguro si llamar o no durante lo que pareció una eternidad pero sin embargo no fue más que algunos minutos, y cuando finalmente se había acobardado y decidido irse, la puerta se abrió revelando a un chico tan parecido al que hubiera creído que era su doble.

-Vaya, sí que está obsesionado. En fin, ¡Que lo disfrutes!-sonrió de medio lado- un consejo, si te llama Justin cuando se corre, no le digas nada, hazte el sordo- dijo mientras se iba, guardándose un fajo de billetes en el bolsillo trasero.

Justin se quedó petrificado frente a la puerta, su mente dando vueltas a una velocidad alarmante. Brian estaba pagando a chaperos, pero no a cualquier chapero, a un chapero que era casi idéntico a él…

La rabia comenzó a inundar su sistema, nublando sus sentidos. La bilis subió a su garganta, mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente intentando controlarse. ¿Cómo se atrevía Brian a tratar de sustituirlo con un puto cualquiera, con un puto que?… y entonces la luz se encendió en su cerebro, la comprensión lo hizo marearse de tal modo que tuvo que sentarse en las escaleras durante algunos minutos.

Brian lo quería con él, lo quería tanto que había buscado a un chico que se pareciera a él para poder tenerlo, ya que pensaba que nunca más podría hacerlo, no cuando Justin tenia a Ethan y para Brian no pensaba dejarlo. Y entonces la máxima revelación se abrió paso por su cerebro, haciéndola resonar como un fuerte gong, llamando a las lágrimas que acudieron a sus ojos, derramándose por sus mejillas.

Brian si lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que lo dejo irse para que fuera feliz, lo amaba tanto que prefería hacerse a un lado si así Justin podía tener su vida soñada, sus cenas a la luz de las velas, sus rosas al despertar y las estrellas para alumbrar sus noches de amor. El corazón le dolió por tanto amor, por el dolor de saber que había hecho daño al magnifico hombre que era Brian Kinney, el verdadero amor de su vida, el que le había demostrado una y otra vez que lo amaba con hechos, y no con palabras, palabras que se las lleva fácilmente el viento.

Quiso correr a su encuentro, decirle que lo amaba, que nunca había dejado de amarlo, y rogarle una y otra vez para que le permitiera volverá su lado y prometerle a su vez que nunca se iría, pero sabía que ni Brian ni Ethan se merecían eso. Se puso de pie pensando en los nuevos pasos a seguir, caminando hacia la salida, pensando en Brian, en Brian su amor, en Brian su hombre.

Sabía que no sería fácil que Brian lo aceptara de vuelta, pero Justin sabía que haría lo que fuera por volver con su hombre.

Sonrió ferozmente, jurándose nunca más permitir a Brian el buscar un sustituto para el en un _chico de renta._

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado... y no vean los errores no... por favor...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
